I don't hate cats
by Trickster-Yami07
Summary: A blue cat what more do you want.


Trickster yam 07 : Ciel & Sebastian fic. This is awesome.

I don't cats!*

A blue hair boy was standing by his window watching his butler cuddle yet another Cat. This was the third cat this month. Over the years Ciel knew Sebastian kept cats in his room. Ciel told his butler he was allergic to cats for hope to keep them away. The truth was he never really was allergic to cats. He just didn't like the cats his butler seems to bring home. It might sound a little silly but he was jealous of the cats. He had always wanted to be in his Sebastian's arms not those stupid cats. He was a Lord before he was turn in to a demon and lords aren't allowed to have a lover that is a butler. It would have been bad. He didn't now what the queen would have done to him.

Now he was a demon it wasn't that long ago. When his Butler put his arm threw his stomach. He chuckled even after that he still loved the demon. Ciel turn from the window to sit in his chair thinking in a deep thought. He wonders what kind of demon is he. He knows Sebastian is a crow demon and Claude was a spider demon. So what was he? He asked his butler this once. Even his butler couldn't answer his question because even he didn't know.

A sigh came from his lips .He looked to the clock he still had a few hours before his butler comes in to give him his tea. He then yawn it would enough time to take a small nap as his eyes close he felt something weird with his body. He rubbed his face on his arm to get a comfy spot. As his eye open again that's when he notes that the room has gotten bigger. "What the hell happen!" he yelled. If you were there all you would have heard was a meow and a hiss.

The blue hair boy looked as his hand to see he had cat paws. He jump off the chair and ran to the closest mirror. Ciel took a really good look at him self in the mirror. He was the same color as his hair as a human. The contract was still there in his eye. He just smirked he was a cat demon. He could get use this to this as he jumped back on to the chair. "Ok ummm how do I turn back?" He looked to the clock again he and 2 hours to figure out how to change into a cat and back to normal.*"It can't be to hard right?"*

Ciel close his eye but that weird feeling didn't come to him. So he tried to think as he was before he turn in to a cat Again nothing happen. A hiss came from the boy. "Damn! What am i doing wrong?" He began to paste back and forth. "How can i turn back in my other form?" Ciel looked to the clock he growled again. His butler wont be in there for another hour and forty-six minutes. He started to think what he was doing before he turn in to a cat." What was i thinking of? Wait i was imaging my self as a cat in Sebastian's arms! Maybe if ?" He thought of him self in The demon butlers arms not as a cat. That weird feeling came again to him. As he open his eyes to look in the mirror. He was back to normally self well all most. Ciel looked on top of his head to see his cat ears were still there. A low hiss escape his lips. Boy was he wrong about it not being hard. It took a while but he was able to do it. Ciel figured out that he could still have his cat ears and tail. After a few more tries he was able to change into a cat and back to his human form normally before his Sebastian came in with a cart. Ciel dashed to his chair trying to look normal before Sebastian saw him.

"My lord I have brought you some green tea for you this evening along with some cherry cheese cake." (It might sound weird to have cheesecake with green tea but its really good doesn't ask me why I just like it.) The butler set the tea cup down in front of him. Ciel just looked at it. His eyes narrowed. He didn't note that he could smell other senses before. Ciel could smell the other cats on His demon. Ciel really didn't like the in heat female smell on Sebastian. A growl surface he had to get rid of the other cats and fast he could only do one thing to make his Sebastian to get rid of the cats.

"Sebastian I want you to get rid of those cats in your room that you are hiding from me again." The demon butler just stood there in shock. "Don't be to shock that I know you have them. That's an order Sebastian get rid of the cats you have in your room." As he took a sip of his tea as he watch his butler from the corner of his eye. All he heard from his butler was "Yes lord" as he disappeared from his had to thing of some thing and fast before the other demon comes back. *" How am i going to Subdues Sebastian?"* Then an idea came to mind.

It wasn't long before the demon butler came back in to the room again with a disappointed look on his face. "Why are you so gloomy Sebastian?" The demon just fell to his knees. "The cats are gone my lord." Ciel just got up and walked to his Sebastian. His demon didn't look at him That was a good thing for Ciel. He didn't want Sebastian to see him turn. The blue haired boy just grins. His demon didn't know that he was going to have a cat after all.

Ciel's eyes began to glow as he change in front of his demon in to a blue cat. He just walked to Sebastian rubbing his face in to the demons hair and smelling the sweetness of smelled a lot like the cakes he made for him. Sebastian quickly looked to see a blue cat in front of him. He scans the cat before him from head to paw. He saw the contract in the right eye of the blue cat. It was his master in a cat form. It blew the demon mind away even more as the cat came up to him and licked the corner of his mouth.

Sebastian just pick up his cat master in to his arms as he rubbed the earls ears as a purr came from the blue the cat .Ciel change back into a boy again, but was still in the other demons arms. Ciel kept his cat ears and tail as he looked deep in to Sebastian eyes. He leaned down and kisses the demon as he pulled away "Sebastian I'm going to be the only cat in your life ok that's an order." "Yes my lord" as Sebastian forces the boy back in to a kiss. Ciel didn't mind as long as he was in his Demons arms.

Sebastian took off the boy cat shirt and started to nip at Ciel's neck. A moan came from the boy. Ciel showed his neck to the demon. Not knowing he was offering him self to the older demon to mate with him. Sebastian's eyes glowed as his teeth lengthen. He bitten down making Ciel screams from pain, but he didn't order the demon to stop. The mark from his eyes disappeared and another symbol appeared on his neck. Another moan surface from the boy as Sebastian licked the blood away.

Sebastian began to pant as he rips the rest of the earls clothing from his body." Your mine Ciel now." As the demon feast on he boy skin licking and nipping at it. He wanted to touch and memories every inch of his mate's body.

Ciel Panted "More Sebastian." Blue meet red. A smirk appeared on Sebastian's face. "Yes My Lord." As he went down and suck on his little mate. A scream came from the boy as his ark his back upwards. Ciel covered his mouth to keep quite there are others in the mansion. The demon began to lick up the body to the face. As he undid his pants releasing him self as he put him self by his mates entrants. Sebastian took his Masters hands from his mouth. "Don't hide it Ciel. I want to hear you as you scream my name. Let them hear you." As he kiss Ceil again.

He thrust up in to the boy. Ciel screamed in pain "Ahhh Sebastian it hurts." As tears came down from the boys face. The crow demon just licks the tears away. "Its ok love the pain will go away soon." He boy nodded. Sebastian licks the boys moaning lips. Ciel looked to Sebastian "You can move."

The crow demon started a slow thrusting pace in to the tight entrants of his mate. A growl came from the crow and a moan from the cat demon. The pace began so go faster. Ciel clawed at Sebastian's back "Faster Seb Faster!" The blue haired boy moaned. As Sebastian stop. He quickly turns Ciel over so he was on his hands and kness. His eyes glowed again as he when in to a demon speed of thrusting. Moaning and groans were heard from every part of the house and screams of Sebastian's name.

The bed bang against the wall. Down stairs three people were in a corner hiding under a sheet. Finn hugged Bard tightly "Bard i'm so scared! What is it!" Bard looked around the room. "I don't know but it creeping me out." The maid just hid her face in to bard's back.

Back to Ciel and Sebastian "I'm Cuming." Ciel panted. Sebastian lowered his hand so he could play with His little ciel's dick jacking it to his thrusts. "Cum with me Love."

A few thrusts both came. Ciel shivered from him Cuming and seed that was being pump in to him as he fell to the bed as he panted. A heave weight was on him panting was heard from is cat ears. Sebastian nipped on his cat ears making him moan again. "I want another round my little cat." Ciel looked to his butler in a surprise look on his face. The butler just smirked.

The night was filled with moans and screams of Passion from the two demons.

Trickster Yami 07: well that is the end of my little story.


End file.
